Saving Her
by KayKayBritt
Summary: He had to save her. That simple. He needed to save her from the insanity she was succumbing to, before she gets in too deep, and couldn't comeback. One-shot. Set in the 3x08 universe when Sam comes back and after.


**Title:** Saving Her

**Pairing: **Sam/Quinn

**Summary: **He had to save _her_. That simple. He needed to save her from the insanity she was succumbing to, before she gets in too deep, and couldn't comeback.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sam was moving back to the small town of Lima, Ohio. He realized he would be back just in time for Sectionals. That is if New Directions would take him back. His mom got a job offer this time but nothing was permanent. His parents said if anything they were moving back to tie up loose ends. If he thought anything of this, he knew it would give him just enough time to accomplish what he needed.<p>

He had to save _her._ That simple. He needed to save her from the insanity she was succumbing to, before she gets in too deep, and couldn't comeback.

He had heard of all the things she was doing. It was a modern world that has changed and changed, and so has facebook. He emails all the glee guys, except for Blaine because he doesn't know him that well. He's heard the same from everybody, Quinn was MIA over the summer, then she dyed her hair pink, now she's back to 'normal' and trying to get her baby back. Well the part about Beth he had learned only from Puck.

She's broken and he's knows it. He's always known it. She walks around and has at least one split moment of showing it before she locks it up and puts on a façade that only he can see right through. He's determined to save her, regardless of anything else that's his number one priority when he gets back.

* * *

><p>He got back to the familiar town, two weeks later after everything was ready to actually be moved. All of his belongings were packed up and in the back of the moving van, except for one thing. In his the pocket of his faded Levis Jeans, was a white ring box that held Quinn's promise ring. She had given it back to him so he could sell it. Of course he would never sell it.<p>

When his parents' piece of junk car finally passed the sign _Welcome to Lima Ohio_ Sam smiled. He was finally back home. He quickly texted all the glee guys that he was back. Later they all agreed to meet at the Lima Bean so they could catch up. But first Sam had to get settled in his new house.

* * *

><p>At the Lima Bean, Sam was welcomed with hugs from everyone. Puck, Mike, Artie, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and the new kid Rory were all there with a cake for the blonde.<p>

"Hello, I'm Rory Flanagan." Rory, stated his Irish accent heavy in his voice.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans." Sam said, before the two guys proceeded to shake hands.

"So dude, what's it like in Tennessee? Please tell me you didn't come back for Mercedes?" Finn said, leaving Sam wondering why Finn would ask that specific questions.

"Tennessee is awesome like normal, but Lima is pretty cool too." Sam said before answering Finn's second question. "No I did not come back for Mercedes, she showed me how much she cared, when she called me _so last June _on Jacob Ben Israel's blog. Can't believe she would say that I thought she actually had interest in me. I guess not."

"Moving on, please tell me you are re-joining New Directions, we are in desperate need of people again." Kurt said with a hopeful tone of voice.

"Yes, if you all will have me." Sam said smiling. He wanted to ask about Quinn, but he refrained. She was his main priority, but he wanted to spend time with the guys for now.

"Sweet, you have a lot of catching up to do though since Sectionals are right around the corner." Kurt said.

"Well what are you guys doing this year? Is it like last year with a duet then a solo?" Sam questioned remembering singing with Quinn.

"Yeah, I have the solo." Blaine said.

"Awesome who has the duet?"

"Me and Tina. I'm really nervous about it though." Mike said. Sam was happy that Chang Squared was finally getting recognized. Tina had a great voice, and he had heard Mike was pretty _cool_ too.

"Awesome, so can I have cake?"

"Yeah let's dig in, I'm starving yo!" Artie yelled.

The guys ate cake while making small talk, then went their separate ways. Sam had wanted to talk about Quinn with Puck but he didn't get the chance. Plus, Puck was distracted by something the whole time.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, was good to say the least. He was going to look for Quinn once he got there but the moment he got on campus, Rachel ran up to him.<p>

"Sam, you're back! Finn told me, it's an honor to have you back in New Directions!" She exclaimed before hugging him.

"It's an honor to be a part of it." Sam said returning the hug.

Rachel pulled away and smiled before pulling away. "Well I have to go rehearse for West Side Story so see you in Glee." The small brunette walked away after Sam nodded.

The blonde walked into Mr. Figgins office to get his new schedule. He then went to his locker and put the school supplies he had from Tennessee into his locker. When he looked to the right of his locker, he saw Rory being slammed up against the wall by football players.

The blonde walked over and pushed them away. "Stop it guys, he's done nothing to you."

They glared at Sam, before walking away, assuming that Sam would get them in trouble.

"You okay dude?" Sam asked helping Rory up from the ground.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Awesome, so what's your schedule let's see if we have any classes together?"

Rory took Sam schedule and looked over the classes. "We have fifth period together and then glee."

"That's cool, so I'll see you later." Sam said.

"Would you like to be my friend Sam Evans?" Rory questioned looking hopeful, as if he had no friends already.

"Yeah, sure why not? You seem decent, which a lot of people aren't in this school unless you're in glee."

Rory smiled and then both boys went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Glee was arriving and Sam was anxious, he wanted to see Quinn. He had no classes with her and he wanted to see how <em>not okay<em> she was. On the other hand, he and Rory were becoming really good friends. The Irish guy had also joined Glee and shared the same interest in comic books as Sam did.

As he walked into the old choir room, he noticed Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany weren't there. His heart stopped when he looked up at the top row of seats toward the right. Quinn was sitting down reading something out of her binder. Sam took a deep breath as his heart rate sped up, and walked the rest of the way into the light.

"Hey everybody, I'm Sam Evans. Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham." The blonde said laughing to himself. Everyone smiled and ran up to hug him, regardless that the majority of them had already seen him since he returned, with the exception of Tina. Quinn had stayed in the back the whole time.

When she looked up she almost dropped her binder. "Sam?" Her voice sounded so broken to him.

"Yeah, may I have a hug?"

"Umm, sure." Quinn said moving her binder off her lap to the chair adjacent to hers. Sam walked up the path to her wrapping his arms around her. She hesitantly did the same to his muscle defined torso.

They pulled away later, seeing the whole glee club staring back at them. Before anything could get more awkward, Mr. Schue walked in and told Sam he was glad to have him back. Then they went on with the class. Sam took the seat next to Quinn. Halfway through the meeting, Sam wrote a note to Quinn in the margin of a piece of notebook paper in her binder.

_Are you okay? _

She glanced at him writing then took her pen and wrote her reply.

_Never been better._

He didn't reply to that, he started to pay attention to Mr. Schue, because her reply? It was the biggest lie he's ever heard.

* * *

><p>Later, when he had gotten back to his house, and was in his room, he thought about Quinn. This seemed to be harder than he thought. She was <em>really <em>broken. Worse than he ever expected her to be.

He walked over to his dresser and took the promise ring off the surface. He opened the box, and tried to think of a plan to get her back, back to herself, and back with him.

He knew that she wouldn't jump into a relationship with him like the first time; he was going to try to become her best friend; because right now a friend was exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p>The first part of Sam's plan was to talk to Puck. He needed to know why Quinn was acting this way to get Beth back. So when he got to school the next day, the first person he went to was Puckerman.<p>

"Can you tell me what's going on with Quinn? Why does she want Beth back so bad?" Sam asked when he found the mohawked guy.

"Well, basically she is trying to prove that Shelby is an unfit mother, which she isn't, to get full custody of Beth. It's frustrating I have to go back to Shelby's apartment, not that I really mind, to make sure all of Quinn's incriminating and fake evidence isn't there."

"Oh, okay anything else?"

"Well, she feels that Beth will be her perfect thing, because she doesn't have any plans after high school. I'm done with her shit man." Puck said.

"Oh." Was all Sam could say, he left without saying anything else so he wouldn't punch Puck. Why couldn't anyone see that she was broken; so, so broken?

* * *

><p>He found Quinn, at lunch. She was outside sitting alone at a picnic table barely eating her food. He walked up to the blonde and put his tray down across from her.<p>

"Hey Quinn, I need to ask you something."

"Hey Sam," She said smiling, and Sam was glad to see that it was genuine. "What?"

"I was wondering if we were still friends?"

"Of course, sorry I didn't talk to you when you moved." Quinn said.

"It's okay, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay?" Sam said hoping he wasn't crossing any boundaries.

"Yeah, like I told you yesterday, I've never been better."

Sam winced, there was that lie again. He decided to drop it but before her told her something. "Okay, but if you ever need to talk I'm here for you."

"Okay." Quinn stated. For the rest of the lunch period they talked about Glee, Tennessee, and just catching up. Sam wanted to ask about Beth, but he knew that bringing it up would make him cross a line so he decided to save it until later.

* * *

><p>No progress was how Sam's plan was working out. Quinn was still going around like everything was fine and it wasn't. Sectionals were the upcoming week, and luckily Sam had learned the majority of the things he needed. He was partnered up with Quinn for the dancing, because she only felt comfortable dancing with him. Originally she was paired with Puck, but because of recent events with Shelby, Quinn and he weren't on good terms.<p>

Sam had brought up Beth a couple of times, and got an insight of what was happening with Quinn. Basically Shelby wasn't giving her the opportunities to see Beth. The majority of the time the older woman let Puck watch her. Sam knew that this wasn't settling with Quinn. She was bothered by it and he could see it in her eyes, whenever he mentioned the little girl's name.

Overall, Sam enjoyed having Quinn's company again. He missed her. He never realized how much until they started hanging out when he returned to Lima. They could still fall into that easy conversation, and talk for hours on end. They did that on most nights; she would call him and they'd talk all night long. Yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep, but it was worth it. And honest to god, he's falling in love with her all over again. But it's hard feeling this way because he doesn't want to compromise their friendship and she's still broken and shattered. He hasn't saved her just yet; she's still drowning in her insanity and the drive to get Beth back. Or to feel loved, really is the whole point. Sam knew that, and he just wish he had the guts to tell her that she was already loved by someone. That someone being him.

* * *

><p>Sectionals goes spot on perfectly for them. They demolish all the other groups including the Troubletones. Him and Quinn's friendship is growing strong, as is his love for her, but he doesn't know how long he can keep his feelings bottled up.<p>

He's gotten Quinn to open up a little. It was after Sectionals when he drove her home. He'd finally gotten a car, once his family made a little more money.

There sitting in his car on the Fabray's property when she talks. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" He asks turning toward her.

"Thank you, for being here for me. I haven't really felt that anyone really cared about me until we started hanging out when you got back." She said and smiles at him.

"You're welcome Q I'll always be there for you." He said before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too Samuel." She said before caressing his cheek with her hand then getting out of the car and going inside her house.

* * *

><p>Everything was going well until right before Christmas break. They got in a huge fight.<p>

They were out on his front porch swinging on the swing. There he brings up what has been weighing on his mind for the past few weeks.

"Why are you so hell-bent on getting Beth back?" he asks extremely worried about how she is going to react. He knows it'll be bad as he watches her demeanor change.

"Because, she's my daughter. Why would you even ask that Sam?" she's appalled by his question and now he hates himself for asking it in the first place.

"It's just; Puck told me you were trying to prove that Shelby was an unfit mother, and that you needed Beth because she's the one thing in this world that you can't screw up. I get that, she's your daughter, but you shouldn't fake that someone's an unfit mother. That's cruel."

Her jaw drops and just like his question he regrets every single word that is coming out of his mouth.

"She's my daughter! I deserve to be in her life. I'm her mother not Shelby! I am! And she won't let me see my daughter because Puck told her my plans. So as of now, I'm not trying to prove anything!"

"I'm sorry—" He starts not really wanting this conversation to go any further. He knows she's upset and he can't bear seeing it anymore. She was broken before but now, he thinks he might've made it way worse than it ever was before.

"You're going to listen to Puck over me? I thought we were friends Sam? What happened to always being there for me?" She's on the verge of tears and he tries to comfort her but she pushes him away and walks over to her car and drives away.

He tries to get a hold of her, but she ignores him at all costs. The outcome of that meant that they didn't talk for the whole break.

* * *

><p>When school starts back up, Rachel confronts him when he steps into the school she pulls him over into the choir room, where he finds that she has everyone in glee (including Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany) in the choir room. The only person missing is Quinn.<p>

"How could you fuck this up trouty mouth?" Santana voices from her seat.

"Excuse me?" Sam says wondering if they all knew about what happened with Quinn.

"Quinn? What did you do?" Rachel asks. "She was getting better, for lack of a better term, since you came back. But now she's worse, since you and her fought before Christmas break."

"Umm, well…" Sam didn't have a good explanation.

"Spit it out Evans!" Puck yells and that just sets Sam off.

"Fine, she's going insane. She's broken and none of you can see that. You," he says turning to Puck. "You were and still are making things worse with this whole Shelby and Beth thing. She wants her daughter, and you getting to spend every minute with her doesn't help. She barely gets to see her, because you told Shelby her plans to prove that Shelby was an unfit mother."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Puck said slumping down in his seat.

"No, screw you, you should have seen it!" Sam yelled, then walked over and shoved Puck. But before the fight could escalate Rachel stepped in between them.

"Just get back to the point Sam." Rachel said.

"Sorry, it's not just that. I'm in love with her again, and I can't tell her because it'll compromise our friendship. She's still so broken and I think I made it worse with the fight we had. I want to save her, I _need_ to save her." Sam said trying not to get super emotional in front of everyone.

"Sam you're blind." Tina says softly, "She was never okay, during the end of the year last year, and throughout the summer. When she came back she joined the Skanks and dyed her hair pink. She wasn't stable, and we all knew it. We just didn't know what to do about it."

"Your point being?" Sam asked having no idea where this is going.

"The only thing we knew for sure, and still know, is that Quinn was never okay unless she was with you. And now that you're back, we're going to get Quinn back." Santana said, sounding genuine for the first time.

"Don't you see it? You're the only one who can save her. Only you can save her from herself." Tina spoke.

He stands there speechless and watches everyone walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>He's sitting in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling trying to come up with some sort of idea to get Quinn to talk to him, but nothing was coming to mind.<p>

He thinks back to their fight and how she was upset that Shelby wouldn't let her see Beth, and then he realizes that Beth is the solution.

If he can get Quinn to see Beth on a normal basis, he'll have his Quinn back. So he goes to see Shelby.

* * *

><p>The former glee club teacher has a nice adequate apartment to herself, is the first thing Sam notices. Well, when she finally opens the door for him.<p>

"Hello, how may I help you?" Shelby says while she is holding Beth.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans, and I have a favor to ask you. It concerns Quinn Fabray." He doesn't know why he's making himself sound super formal, but he's just trying to be polite.

"Well, what about her?" Shelby sighs. "Is she trying to sabotage me again?"

"No, I was just curious to why you won't let her see her daughter." Sam said trying to remain calm, because he won't be able to handle it if an adult insults Quinn.

"Well, for starters she was trying to prove I was an unfit mother, and she hasn't been acting the best way recently."

Sam takes a deep breath before replying civilly. "Well, she wanted to see her daughter, and the way you let Puck see her every time he pleases doesn't help well with her way of acting crazy. All she wants is to spend time her daughter, to get to know Beth."

"Well, she should have thought about that before she tried to make me look like I wasn't a good parent." Shelby said starting to close the door.

"Wait, wait." Sam said pushing the door open. "All I'm asking is for you to give her another chance. She's a beautiful, smart, and caring girl. She's broken and she's going insane. If you do this she might stop acting this way. If you let her see Beth, it'll save her." Sam pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Shelby said, hesitantly. "Goodbye, Mr. Evans."

Sam shut the door for her, and then left the apartment complex he hoped this would work.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know if this would work. He told everyone in the glee club, aside from Quinn about confronting Shelby. Puck was a little mad, but Sam assumed he would get over it.<p>

All the girls thought it was really sweet and romantic of him. He just hoped that this would work; that it would bring Quinn back, because that's all he wanted.

* * *

><p>He didn't expect the talking to Shelby plan would work to say the least. But he was glad it did. She came up to him all smiles at his locker a couple weeks later.<p>

He was about to ask her what's up, but before he got the chance she tackled him into the lockers by hugging him. He wraps his arms around her petite waist and pulls her closer. He leans his head down a bit and whispers in her hear, "What's this for?"

She pulls away and kisses his cheek, "Shelby let me see Beth."

"Awesome, Q. That's wonderful." He wonders if she knows that he got that to happen. He didn't think she was even aware in the slightest.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. Friends again?" She asks quietly only for him to hear.

"Yeah, friends." He smiles at her when she smiles; even though he's slightly disappointed because he wants to be more. But things were getting better so that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>It came to his attention almost right after him and Quinn reconciled that she had no idea that he had went to Shelby. Quinn had told him that Shelby said that she had a change of heart and she was going to give Quinn one more chance. Sam was over the moon that Quinn was happy. She wasn't going insane anymore and he was glad about it. Of course he wished that Quinn knew the truth and that she'd be his. But that wasn't going to happen. He still didn't want to compromise their friendship. She was too important to lose. He never wants to lose her.<p>

* * *

><p>Regionals were approaching and Sam wanted the solo. He knew he wasn't going to be able to write an original song, but he had the perfect song to sing to Quinn. Well of course he wasn't going to tell anyone who it was for except Rachel, because he was gonna run the idea by her. Since she was always getting solos, he wanted to make sure that he would get this one for Regionals. The blonde confronted the destined-to-be Broadway star after class.<p>

"Hey Rach, I have a question for you." He asked before she could walk away to Finn.

"Yes, what do you need my assistance with?" She asks turning to walk down the hall.

"I would like to know if I could have the honor of having the solo at Regionals." His eyes were shining with hope that she would say yes.

"I'm going to assume that this is going to help with Quinn. But regardless it would be _my_ honor to let you have it. You, Sam Evans, have an amazing voice and I don't understand why you don't showcase it more." Rachel said smiling.

"Thank you Rach!" Sam exclaimed smiling before hugging Rachel. "You're awesome!"

She laughed with him as they made their way to Glee club.

* * *

><p>Everything was going well with Quinn and Sam. They basically had a daily routine. See each other every day at school. Each lunch and try to see each other in between classes as much as possible. Most of the bystanders thought they were dating but they weren't; they were just best friends. After school at night Quinn always called him around ten o'clock or vice versa. They would talk until one of them fell asleep. They normally talked about school and glee. Occasionally Quinn would talk about babysitting Beth. Sam would always listen and see how her tone of voice got more excited, and see how she seemed genuinely happy. This of course, made him feel happy.<p>

The phone call at night easily became his favorite part of the day.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals for Regionals were boring. Sam refused to sing his solo in front of everybody; claiming to wanting to preserve it until the actual performance. He had been secretly having rehearsals with Rachel every single Wednesday. She would tell him what to do to make the song better, and then he'd go through it again. The process seemed never ending. But recently he nailed the whole performance and Rachel squealed at the end of it. She said if Quinn wouldn't like it then she was actually insane. He laughed a little but he didn't find her statement all that funny. She noticed it bothered him and she apologized and said that everyone would like it. He smiled and told the small brunette it was okay.<p>

They went through the song once more after that and he knew Rachel was right. Quinn had to like this, if she didn't Sam wouldn't know how he would take it.

* * *

><p>Singing in front of people is much scarier that you can imagine. Sam had done this before, but it was with Quinn. Now he was just singing to Quinn. Speaking of the girl who he was in love with, she had been acting distant lately and Sam couldn't figure out why. He thought it was because she had found out he had been spending time with Rachel. He confronted her about it and she told him that it was something with Beth. He told her okay, and that he was there if she needed to talk. After that conversation the phone calls at night stopped coming. He was hoping him singing for her would bring them back.<p>

He heard the crowd applause after the other groups perform. His nerves were finally setting in when they went backstage and he got ready to walk out on stage. Rachel came up to his side and told him "Don't worry you'll do great. You practiced and you nailed it. Just let the audience disappear and imagine that Quinn is the only one in front of you. You'll do fine."

"Thanks Rach. You've helped a lot, if you ever need anything, I owe you." Sam said taking a deep breath. He notice Rachel turned her attention elsewhere so he looked and Quinn was standing across from them. She walked up to them and Rachel excused herself. The two blondes were now alone.

"You'll be great Sam; you don't need to be nervous. Sorry about not calling you, it's just that I found out something—" She was cut off when he heard the host announce it was time for New Directions to perform. He turned and smiled at her before he got his guitar and walked on stage.

Sam sat on the stool that was place in front of the microphone. He took a deep breath before speaking into the microphone. "I know people don't normally dedicate songs to people at these competitions, but I'm not a normal person. This is for my beautiful, smart, funny, and caring best friend." Sam sneaked a peak toward the right and saw Quinn standing there slightly confused. Everyone else knew this was for her except for herself. Rachel had made it her goal to inform everyone before the performance.

He looked back and started playing the opening chords to the song. Sam took a deep breath then started to sing the first verse.

_When I see your smile__  
><em>_Tears roll down my face I can't replace__  
><em>_And now that I'm strong I have figured out__  
><em>_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__  
><em>_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Sam can feel his nerves calming just a bit and he turns back toward the right. Rachel gave him a thumbs up and all the girls were swaying. Quinn was too and he doesn't think she's realized that this is for her. He sends her a smile and a wink and she reciprocates it. He feels more confident and he turns back to sing the chorus.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He thinks back to when he came here and Quinn was broken and collapsing into insanity. She was better and he could tell. He was glad he had changed Shelby's mind. He knew Quinn loved spending time with her daughter and being part of her life. He doesn't understand why he ever let her go. He hates that he left her to drown in her sorrows when he left for Tennessee. But he couldn't dwell on that now. He had to own this moment and show her he can save her.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__  
><em>_Seasons are changing__  
><em>_And waves are crashing__  
><em>_And stars are falling all for us__  
><em>_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
><em>_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall) __  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all) __  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He turns toward the right again and starts directly at Quinn. He nods his head and he has Rachel push her out on the stage he gets off the stool and lets her sit down. He looks at her, eyes full of love, and sings the rest of the song.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart__  
><em>_Please don't throw that away__  
><em>_Cause I'm here for you__  
><em>_Please don't walk away and__  
><em>_Please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa_

_Use me as you will__  
><em>_Pull my strings just for a thrill__  
><em>_And I know I'll be okay__  
><em>_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She's crying at the end and he takes his right hand from the guitar and wipes away her tears. He refrains from kissing her not wanting to demolish their chances like Finchel did last year. They stay there staring at each other intently, for a couple of moments before the rest of the glee club comes out and they sing their group performance. At the end they got a standing ovation and they win. They were going to nationals.

* * *

><p>Back in Lima while everyone else was ogling the trophy, Quinn went up to Sam and asked him if he would take a walk with her. He said yes and told everyone else of their plans. But before they could leave Rachel walked up and told him that he did a fantastic job, and that she was glad she had let him have the solo. He told her thanks and walked outside with Quinn.<p>

Outside, the two blondes were in an uncomfortable silence. He wanted to talk but he knew Quinn wanted him to come with her for a reason, so he waited for her to speak up.

"It was you wasn't it?" Quinn asked sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Shelby slipped up and said that someone had come to her asking to give me another chance with Beth, because it would save me?" She stopped walking and turned toward him. "It was you."

"Of course it was me." Sam said conceitedly.

"Don't joke around with me Sam." She said and he immediately regrets acting that way.

"Sorry, but who else would it be? I mean no one could even see that you were broken. You were going insane Quinn. And I know that you don't think that but it's true. You had _no one_. I mean everyone was acting like a douche. Why couldn't they see that you needed somebody? But of course they didn't see it because they don't know you like I do, they don't love you like I do—"

"You love me?" Quinn asked smiling a little.

"Of course. Don't act surprised Q; I basically beckon at your call. I sung for you at Regionals tonight. You're telling me you didn't know this?" Sam asked calmly.

"No, I was wound up with Beth, and you were my best friend, I didn't think you'd want to be with me after what I did to you." She said trying to hold back tears.

"Well, I love you Q. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to compromise our friendship." Sam said taking her hands in his. She doesn't say anything at first, and he gets worried that maybe she doesn't feel the same way, and he actually just compromised their friendship. "Say something Q. Please?"

"I love you too." She says before crashing her lips to his. He removes his hands from hers and cups her face before pulling her closer. She tangles her hands in his hair and he's getting so caught up in the moment. They pull away moments later for air. They head back then, and go their separate ways to their houses. Needless to say the phone calls started coming back that night.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next day in glee club does he realize just how much he's accomplished. She stands up in front of the entire glee club, looking stunningly beautiful in her blue dress, with her hair cascading down her shoulders in curls; just the way he likes it.<p>

"I have something I would like to say to Sam." Quinn says and everyone turns toward her to see what she has to say.

"I would like to thank you for being here for me. Thank you for being here when no one else would. Thank you for knowing me like nobody else does." She holds her right hand out to him and he realizes the promise ring is on her ring finger. He remembers how he was going to give it to her for Christmas but they had gotten in a fight. She must've stolen it from his house when she was over a couple weeks before Regionals.

"But most importantly I want to thank you for being my knight in shining armor, _for saving me_."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review. Tell me what you thought. I would appreciate it.<strong>

**~Kayla(: **


End file.
